ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeane
How Jeane joined the Tourney Jeane (ジーン) is a fictional character in the 2007 video game No More Heroes and the main antagonist. She is a 25-year-old American assassin and Travis Touchdown's childhood love interest, and in actuality his half-sister; her surname is unknown. She hated Travis and his family for being stuck with their paternal father who sexually molested her (revealed in a fast-forwarded cutscene slowed down) after causing her mother to commit suicide. She resorted to prostitution to fund her training in an attempt to seek revenge. She killed Travis' parents in front of him and destroyed his home. She kills Dark Star, the highest-ranked assassin in the United Assassins Association, with a single blow from behind during the final stages of the UAA competition. After explaining herself to Travis, she engages him in a final battle using her mixed martial arts skills. Travis eventually kills her with Shinobu's help. Curiously, in the game's true ending, it is shown that Silvia Christel has a young daughter, also named Jeane. Resurrected by G Corporation, Jeane sets out to have a rematch with Travis. She finds herself being targeted by Hibiki Lates for a date with him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jeane has her back turned her her right elbow back. After the announcer calls her name Jeane turns and does two punches, then three kicks and pushes her palms as the camera zooms saying "I killed your parents. You must be burning up with rage." Special Moves Hell Punch (Neutral) Jeane dashes forward doing a hard punch with her right hand. Sultry Stomp (Side) Jeane stomps hard enough to cause an earthquake around herself. Brutal Roundhouse (Up) Jeane crouches then does a hard lifting kick while jumping. Gorgeous Armbar (Down) Jeane shakes herself waiting for her opponent to strike. If anyone tries to, she puts the opponent in an armbar and breaks his/her arm. Raging Bomber Punch (Hyper Smash) Jeane does a hard punch to her opponent's frontal. If she hits, she follows by doing thirty-five rapid punches, then does a spin punch hard enough to knock her opponent away. Purgatory Combo (Final Smash) Jeane does two roundhouse kicks. If they hit, she follows by bombarding the opponent with a series of twenty-two punches and kicks. She knees her opponents face, then backhand punches the prey, then rears back and kicks her opponent hard enough to blow him/her away. Victory Animation #Jeane holds her left hand out and closes it into a fist saying "What a fool." #Jeane stomps her feet, then cartwheels and does a roundhouse kick saying "Did I play too rough with you? Bye!" #Jeane creaks her arms, does a plam push, then a backhack punch, then kicks into the air three times and hammers her right hand down saying "Quitters never prosper, unless it is in death." On-Screen Appearance Jeane walks coldly in while cracking her knuckles and goes into her stance saying "You're right. Go ahead. Draw!" Trivia *Jeane's rival is a member of the Blue Pegasus Guild's team The Trimens, Hibiki Lates. *Jeane shares her English voice actress with Phosphora (in gameplay), Saturn Girl, Chika Minazuki, Malon, Tayuya, Tigress (in FMV Cutscenes), Jill Valentine, Invisible Woman, Tatiana "Tanya" Romanova and Sun-Animalcule. *Jeane shares her Japanese voice actress with Bot, Jun Kazama, Unknown, Chizuru Aizawa and Danette. *Jeane shares her French voice actress with Captain Syrup, General Stacie, KOS-MOS, Lushe, Twyla, Sally Brown and Jilly. *Jeane shares her German voice actress with Melly and Millia Rage. *Jeane shares her Arabic voice actress with Sawk, Heracross and Shadow. *Jeane shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Hippowdon, Nicole II, Short Round, Christopher Robin, Toodee and Alice Twilight. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters